Raven Black Hair Girl
by avarice574
Summary: First thing I remember was how sad and happy she looked, the first thing I heard was "beautiful little Emily" then I remember how the blood smelled I didn't mean to bite her but I couldn't help it. Then the last thing I saw was my mom leaving this world and I began to cry for the loss I didn't understand but knew deep in my heart.
1. Intro

**Raven Black Hair Girl….**

First thing I remember was how sad and happy she looked, the first thing I heard was "beautiful little Emily" then I remember how the blood smelled I didn't mean to bite her but I couldn't help it. Then the last thing I saw was my mom leaving this world and I began to cry for the loss I didn't understand but knew deep in my heart.


	2. Chapter1: Sad memories and good new ones

**Raven Black Hair Girl….**

First thing I remember was how sad and happy she looked, the first thing I heard was "beautiful little Emily" then I remember how the blood smelled I didn't mean to bite her but I couldn't help it. Then the last thing I saw was my mom leaving this world and I began to cry for the loss I didn't understand but knew deep in my heart.

**I don't own TWILIGHT I just love it! If you give me reviews and good ones i will add more chapters.**

**Chapter 1:**

I come to the cliffs to think when I start remembering my mom and what happened the day I was born. Some things Jake has to help me with since I was just a baby. But as I get older the memories get clearer its weird to feel like I was already older seeing all this. I remember how I would break her ribs and almost drained her of all her blood but then Jake came up with the life saving idea of giving my mom blood to drink. I know it sounds gross but that's what a half human and vampire fetus needs! I remember her voice an how beautiful it was every time she spoke and I could feel how sad she was that she would not be able to see me grow into a beautiful woman but she was still happy that I would be born. It makes me more sad to know that my father did this to her on purpose and just left her and me to die!

Jake tells me about what happened when my father came to town and found my mom he knew she knew about vampires and was intent on killing her but then when he found out that she was friends with the Cullen's he wanted to test a theory that he found out in South America when another vampire had started to create hybrid vampires for an army he would use against his "family" the Volturi! So he forced my mother into having sex with him telling her he would kill the Cullen's if she did not do so. I could feel the anger build up in me and I lashed out with a blast of lighting over the sea. I hope no one is out there I would feel terrible if I destroyed a boat or something. That's one of my abilities I control all the elements. Once her knocked her up he just left and within 2 months I was born. I for the most part look like my mom except one thing my hair is raven black and straight just like my basted father Aro! I have tried to dye my hair every color under the sun but it goes back to raven black within the hour. And trying to curl it is like trying to curl a rock it won't budge. Even when I forget about that demon I am reminded when I look in the mirror that he's my father. I had no idea who my father was until I asked my grandpa Charlie and he told me. I was surprise he didn't kill my grandpa but he said he didn't have to because he didn't know about vampires so he just left. If I ever get the chance I would kill him for just leaving my mother to die like a piece of garbage.

It had been 6 years and some happy times and some sad times but it helps having Jake here to make me laugh. If I didn't have him I wouldn't be alive he saved me even when he wanted to kill me. That was until he looked at me and imprinted on me. I've heard stories from the pack how they all found their imprint well most of them, and they all got with theirs but not me and Jake I don't feel that way for him he's more like a big brother and protector. It would just be too weird seeing as he help raise me along with Grandpa Charlie. I remember when I grew so fast grandpa Charlie and Jake were freaking out thinking I was going to die. But once I slowed down after a few moths but still growing at a super fast rate they calmed down.

Today is one of my favorite days it's the beginning of spring and that means all the flowers are blooming! I go to this special field every year and just spend the day taking in all the beautiful colors from the flowers. I run down the stairs and half way down I take a big leap and land perfectly on my feet at the bottom.

"Emily I told you not to do that you'll give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry grandpa Charlie I forgot that you scare easy" I give him a little sarcasticness. He just laughs "you remind me so much of your mom" with a sad smile he changes that real quick. "So whats the plan for today hunny?" "Well it's the first day of spring no clouds out I plan of going to my special place and just relax" I hear a the door open "hey Charlie he Em you home" "Yea in the kitchen Jake" "Em I have some bad news we can't go to you special place today I have pack busisness I have to attend to"

My shoulders just fall down "wwwwhhhhattt! We always go today every year!"

"I know but there's something I have to attend to I'm sorry we can go tomorrow"

"what could be so important more than making me happy" I use the imprint thing to my advantage little smirk in my mind.

"I just have pack business I have to do that's all" "FINE whatever just go do your stuff ill talk to you later." "I'm sorry Em if it wasn't important I wouldn't put you in the back"

I just turn around and start making a sandwhich for me and grandpa. "Oh Em can I get one before I go?" "Thought you had pack stuff so I would hurry if I were you!" Got him back ha that's what you get. "Alright I will see you later then" "Bye Jake"

"Hunny I'm sorry jake can't go with you to you special place I'll go?" "No its alright grandpa you promised Uncle Billy you would go fishing remember you don't break your promises!" "Hunny I'm sure its really important pack stuff you know Jake never does this to you." "Yea I guess your right grandpa have fun and catch a lot you know Jake will be hungry when you get back"

"K Emily were off see you later" "Bye grandpa by Uncle Billy be carefull" "Oh Emily you know nothing can kill us 2 stubborn guys" "Yea I forgot you guys are invincible" Uncle Billy makes me smile everytime.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it so far please leave me reviews and any kind of advice!**


	3. Chapter 2:Me time & New People

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :-( Hope you all love this chapter REVIEWS are my energy source keep them coming.**

**Chapter 2….**

5 hours later….I've read my favorite book The Great Gatsby 4 times already, cleaned the whole house, did laundry and now I'm board out of my mind. What could be so more important that today we have always gone to my special place same day every year. I grab my book and my backpack and go up to my special place. I don't need anyone to hold my hand I'm a big girl now I'm almost as strong as a full vampire I can move faster than any human I'll be fine. I'll show them I can do this on my own for once then they will have to let me do more on my own! I'm not a little girl anymore. I know technically I'm 6 years old but for a hybrid I'm fully grown so I look at it like dog years then in that case I would be 35 wow that's old.

While I was thinking that in my head I already made it nearly to my special place. I could see the sun shining through the branches as I got closer I started to see all the flowers, I could hear the stream down the way, all the life in the forest was alive. It was unbelievable how amazing the earth is. As I came into full view of the field I ran to the middle in human speed to get the whole experience. As I was spinning around I ran into a rock and fell.

"Ouch what the that rock was never there" I looked up and saw the most beautiful man I have ever saw in my life. I just stared at him for what seemed like a life time. I could tell he was a vampire but I wasn't scared of him some reason I knew he would not hurt me. As I looked at him I saw his eyes they were so dark and sad which made me sad too not sure why I felt like him being sad was like me being sad. This handsome creature shouldn't ever be sad he should always have a smile on his face. His bronze hair was dull like he was dying but that didn't make any sense as he was already dead. Something else I could tell he hadn't fed in awhile which reminded me I hadn't in about 2 weeks either.

"We should get something to eat" I blurted out what in the world you haven't introduced yourself and for all he knows your some crazy chick who doesn't watch where she is spinning. "I'm sorry my name is Emily Swan what is your name?" I handed my hand out to him to be polite and he just stared at me as if he trying to figure me out. Then it dawned on me he may have never met a hybrid before.

**Edwards P.O.V.**

It had been 6 years and 4 months since we left this place and I left her. I can't believe that I left her like that but it was for the best she was in danger being with me and around my family. Her 18th birthday was exactly what I KNEW would happen eventually but she didn't want to believe me. I hated the way I ended it but it needed to be done. They look in her eyes hurt me to my soul if I had one. I left my family after I left her I only just decided after Carlisle came and begged me using the whole your hurting your mother by staying away. I was never the same I hardly ever fed I didn't see the point I would wait until it was entirely necessary or my family forced me to go. I never used my ability anymore all they would say was how pathetic I looked, in Rose's case, sad and depressed. How I should go find her and beg to have her take me back. But I wouldn't put her in danger like that again and I would damn her soul either. It was for the best.

My family decided we were going to go back to forks weather I wanted to or not we would just stay out of sight. I tried to fight them on this but as I was out numbered 6-1 I had no winning vote. So we had to tell the wolf's we were back in our territory and that the treaty was back in affect. So we all went to the meeting Jacob Blake, the new pack leader, made sure we understood the rules again common we were only gone for 6 years and 4 months like we could forget but whatever. Finally it was done with and all I wanted to do was be alone so I went to the one place I could be all alone no one knew about it not even my family. I reached the field faster than I realized maybe I was hoping she would be there but she wasn't! No one was I was totally alone so I laid down in the middle taking in the sun's rays and the scents. They all helped a little bit more to numb my paid. I turned out everything except the nature sounds. I should've kept some of my sense open because all of the sudden I got run over by someone. I got up in hopes it was her as I looked up I saw her face but then as I took a closer look it wasn't her. She looked at me for awhile and the first thing that was said "We should get something to eat" I looked at her and noticed she had a tiny fast heartbeat but she wasn't entirely human she looked almost vampire especially the eyes. But how can that be I don't understand there is no such thing in this world. Well I could say that about us not supposed to be real but look at us. Then she spoke again "I'm sorry my name is Emily Swan what is your name?"

Swan she couldn't be related could she? "My name is Edward Cullen... what are you?"

**A/N: Whoa crazy huh Sooooooo what do you all think? I will get into more details later on in other chapters on why Bella was taken advantage of. Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Introductions & New Swan?

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT! I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter and please give me reviews i enjoy good critisism.**

**Chapter 3….**

Emily's P.O.V.

"My name is Edward Cullen what are you?" I knew he was trying to figure me out well her goes "I'll do my best to explain I'm a hybrid half human half vampire" He just looked dumbfounded so I continued "my mom was human and my father was a vampire" "That can't be possible vampires cant reproduce" " well I'm living proof that they can I know its weird it was weird for me and my grandpa Charlie too but were getting through it"

Edward's P.O.V.

"Grandpa Charlie you mean Chief Swan Bella Swans father?" This can't be…..she can't be her…..no this can't be possible….what I don't… "Where's Bella at?"

Emilys' P.O.V.

"Whoa slow down one question at a time first yes Chief Swan is my grandpa, second Bella Swan is, I took a deep breath, was my mom. My mom died giving birth to me." I just broke the damn and started to cry uncontrollably I had no idea why on earth I broke down like that I never did that not even in front Jake. I knew it hurt him to talk about my mom and what happened so I never brought it up. As my legs gave out below me and I was heading for the ground I felt a pair of strong arms around me holding me. It felt good like nothing I felt before I didn't want him to ever let go. Jake didn't even make me feel like this like the other imprinted couples talked about the feeling. They talked about it feeling like this warm, safe, I was home! "I didn't mean to kill her it was all my fault if she had never had me then she would be alive!"

Edward's P.O.V.

"Whoa slow down one question at a time first yes Chief Swan is my grandpa, second Bella Swan is" she took a deep breath "was my mom. My mom died giving birth to me." Then she broke down as her body started to give out without me knowing it I ran to her and caught her holding her like I hadn't held anyone in a long time. She just kept on crying in my arms and all I wanted to do was make her feel happy again. Why do I feel like this I didn't even feel this when I was with Bella? Something about this young girl I don't understand it but I would do anything for her. "I didn't mean to kill her it was all my fault if she had never had me then she would be alive!" "No it wasn't your fault how could it be your fault you were just a baby who was born to a wonderful mother who gave her life so you could live!" As I told her this she began to calm down. She looked up to me and I felt alive again I didn't think I would ever feel like this with anyone else! I thought Bella was my world my mate but could I have been wrong? I loved Bella but this felt different it was like when my family thinks about their mates I understand what they mean now. She is what I was truly waiting for! I will have a place always in my heart for Bella but my heart belongs to Emily now!

Author Notes: I hope you all love it hopefully you keep wanting more it will get juicier i promise! Only with reviews lol!


	5. Chapter 4: Lunch Date

**As always i don't own TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 4….**

Emily's P.O.V.

As I looked up into his eyes I felt like the whole world melted away and there was only me and Edward! Nothing else mattered nothing could take me away from him. He is my whole world now and forever! He crashed his lips to mine and it felt like nothing I had every felt before. I didn't want him to stop so I pushed into him more it felt right and nothing and no one could pull us apart! Let them try and see what happens to them. As we parted I had the cheesiest smile I think I have ever had planted on my face. "We should probably feed I haven't in about 2 weeks and I'm starving how about you well I can see you haven't in a long while. How do you feel about cougar?" He just smiled and laughed "I love cougar let me show you where the best hunting grounds are" We ran but Edward had to slow down and put me on his back because I was too slow for him which made me laugh a little. "So your really fast huh" I whispered in his ears with a little sexiness. What in the world is wrong with you? You two just met seriously Emily!

"I'm the fastest in my entire family!" was his response.

We made it here wherever here was. "I've never been this far up north its beautiful but a little chilly" "It's the best hunting grounds by far you'll see" Then I heard it and could smell the amazing scent of the cougar he was hunting as well. We were upwind so he could smell us which gave us the benefit of surprise. I wanted to show Edward I knew how to hunt so I tracked the cougar and he was in sight. I was crouching getting ready for the kill about to jump when "Hey that's not fair I had him in my sights" I pouted as Edward drained the cougar dry. He looked up at me and I could tell he needed more so we took off on another scent. Once we got our fill me for about another 2-4 moths him it would seem like 6 months "race you back to our special place" Edward said. Wow our special place that just put a smile on my face. He stayed at a close speed to mine so I wouldn't fall back. As we got closer I could see him tense and stopped me and him. "Wait something's up ahead!" He growled and I got a little scared what could be up there another vampire what. Oh wait how long had I been gone I looked at my watch and saw I had been gone for about 9 hours and I knew who would be waiting in mine and now Edwards special place…."I know who's up ahead"

**_A/N: How did you guys like this one please review please..._**


	6. Chapter 5:Trouble

**As always i dont own TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 5….**

Emily's P.O.V.

I could tell Jake was not in a good mood even when his back was turned. As we came into view he turned and was relieved to see me that was until he saw who's hand I was holding and then the shit hit the fan so to speak. "CALM DOWN JAKE your going to hurt someone!" He looked at me then Edward then our hands and that just set him off the deep end and he turned into his wolf form! He was charging towards Edward and I was not having it not Edward so I jumped in front of him and Jake stopped well skidded to a stop. "Jake you need to stop now and listen before you kill someone!" He still didn't want to and tried again that's when I had had it and made the weather turn for the worst right above us. "JAKE I'M WARNGIN YOU ONE MORE TIME TO STOP THIS NOW!" He charged for Edward again and that's when I sent him a real warning shot of lighting right behind him and that seemed to stop him dead in his tracks. "NOW listen to me Jake you can't hurt Edward he isn't the one your mad it remember your mad at my father he's the one who truly hurt my mom! Not Edward!" That seemed to make Jake calm down a little and I could tell he wanted to speak to us but I wouldn't be able to hear him so he went and changed into his human form. Once he came out he started after Edward well at least he was human now I could deal with this a lot better than a wolf.

Jake's P.O.V.

"You get away from her I wont let you hurt her like you did her mom!" I could see that got him a little bit not as much as I thought I would have seemed off to me. "You leave her alone you filthy blood sucker!" As soon as the words came out I knew I screwed up I could see the hurt in Em's eyes she knew I didn't consider her one of them but she was well at least part of her was. I felt like a bad guy for saying it but it needed to be said to HIM I hated what he did to Bell's he left her vulnerable I hadn't turned into a wolf until after she was attacked by ARO then there was nothing I could do but now I was a wolf and would defend my friends and loved ones. I didn't understand why the hell she was holding his hand she didn't know him she barley just met him. Anger started to build in me again and I had to look at Em to subside it so I would blow up. "Why the hell are you here in Em's special place this is her place not yours!" "First off this was my place before you both were ever born second I didn't even know she would be here let alone that she even exsisted"

Emily's P.O.V.

Wow I can't believe he just said that! That hurt like someone shot me how could he be so cruel I know he doesn't like my kind but really what a jerk to even say that. Then I remembered what he had said 3 years ago when I had asked about why my mom let that demon do that to her and he told me…."Your mom was already familiar with bl…vampire's she actually dated one. His name was Edward Cullen. He and his "family" made a treaty with my ancestor's" "I remember ok so that was them" "Yes well your mom and Edward met in High School she fell in what she thought was love and he said he was but wasn't" "So what happened" "Well your moms diary tells more detail but what she told me because at the time I wasn't a super cool wolf she thought I was just a human so she told me that he dumped her in the woods out by your house and just left with no word!" I remember reading my moms diary and all the details about how her 18th birthday was just a disaster and that was the whole reason behind why he left her." I know I should hate him but something tells me he did it for the best and plus I wouldn't of met him if he hadn't left my mom alone I know that is just horrible but I believe things happen for a reason. I love you mom please don't hate me if you can see me! While I was in my own world Edward kept on talking to Jake who was just furious so I had to defuse the situation before he blew up again. "Exactly if you had never left Bells alone then that demon wouldn't of gotten to her and she would still be alive!" "WHAT THE HELL JAKE are you seriously hearing what you are saying you wish I wasn't alive so my mom would be?" Tears started to form in my eyes and Edward grabbed a hold of me which helped me feel better. "Em I'm … I'm soooo sorry" Jake got to his knees "you know I care about you I would do anything to protect and I would die before I hurt you I am so sorry I didn't think I just acted when I saw his hand in yours it made me so mad to see you with him. I'm sorry" "Its alright Jake your still my big brother but Edward is staying my life I'm sorry if that makes you mad. It just feels right" I said with a pleading look at him to understand what I was feeling. He gave a defeated look and got up.


	7. Chapter 6: Questions

**As always i don't own TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 6….**

Edwards P.O.V.

What happened who took advantage of Bella and who is Emily's father? There is a lot I need to find out on when my family and I left. "Jacob I am sorry for what I have put you through and what Emily went through but I am not going to leave her alone like I did Bella. I will keep her safe no matter what even if it means my death!" That seemed to put a small smile on his face. I wanted to use my ability but I was afraid of what I would find out from Jacob Black and wasn't sure if I was ready to hear it all.

What will happen will Edward just go inside his head and find out the gory details and go mad? Or will he not... REVIEWS will get you all another chapter!


End file.
